Jump
by PeggsterLover
Summary: "You f-king threw me of a f-king bridge!" Brandt's bright idea leaves Benji in a very foul mood. One-shot. Rated for some language.


_Ok, this is just another one-shot… Another attempt at some form of humour… It was inspired by a scene of SPN and hopefully it might make you laugh… _

_I'm currently working on a long fic with CrazyBeaver, however I'm not sure how it will turn out so in the meantime, enjoy this little ficlet… _

_Still don't own em :(_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Why do we have to be bait?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Benji?" Brandt rolled his eyes. "We are NOT bait. We're a decoy."

"Walking along a creepy road in the dark hoping that the evil bad guys will follow us? Sorry, but in my books, that is bait"

"Whatever." Brandt sighed, pulling the collar of his jacket up to protect his neck from the cold wind that had suddenly picked up. This was rewarded with a scoff from Benji. "What?"

"Nothing…" Benji spoke with a grin before muttering something inaudible.

"What did you say?"

"Just that you look like you're trying to unleash your inner Sherlock Holmes or something there."

"Seriously?" Brandt raised his eyebrows at the tech who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, yeah. With the collar thing…" Benji imitated what Brandt had done but when all he got was a blank stare from the analyst, he shook his head. "Forget it."

As they made their way onto a bridge, a few moments of silence passed between them before Brandt smiled. "Downey or Cumberbatch?" With this, Benji's eyes lit up.

"Wait, so you're not really a completely uneducated entertainment failure?"

Brandt laughed. "Contrary to popular belief. I actually happen to be a very big fan of movies, thank you very much."

"Favourite action hero?" Benji pointed to him and waited for his answer.

"Jason Bourne. No questions asked." He held up his hands as if to stop any backlash from the tech.

"Oh please. Have you even _heard _the name Nicholas An-" He was cut off by a sudden screeching. "What the…" Both men turned to see the source of the rude interruption. At the end of the bridge was a car, headlights on high beam causing them to shield their eyes with their arms. "Do you think that's those men?" Benji asked quietly, almost as if he was trying to avoid disturbing the standoff that had taken over.

"Uh…" Brandt began to reply, but before he could verbally confirm Benji's query, the car lurched forward in their direction. It took them a few seconds to register what was happening, however they soon began to run. They moved as fast as they could but the car just sped up to hunt them down. There was no escape.

Suddenly, Brandt had an idea. Granted, it wasn't really a great idea and he had a feeling Benji would hate it, but it was a damn sight better than being run over by a car.

"Jump!"

Benji managed to shoot him a terrified, wide eyed look. "What?"

"Stop complaining, Benj! Just jump!" With that, Brandt rammed Benji to the side and, in one swift movement, grabbed the tech's jacket and lifted him. It was fortunate that the Brit was as slender as he was, making it fairly easy for Brandt to fling him over the small metal barrier of the bridge. Once Benji disappeared with a startled yelp, Brandt followed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As Brandt went over, he managed to grab onto part of the structure and held on for dear life. His shoulders jolted as his arms caught his entire body weight and he found himself hanging underneath the bridge. Above him, he heard the car stop and only seconds later, the doors opened and closed. Brandt clung to the frame begging for them to not see him.

"D'ya think they got away?" one gruff voice drifted on the wind, disappearing amidst the rushing of the water below.

"Nah. No one could survive that." came a second voice. "Come on. Let's go." Brandt waited until he was sure the car had gone before letting out the breath he had been holding. Turning his head, he began to speak.

"That was close." He smiled, however it was wiped from his face when he realised that Benji was nowhere to be seen. "Benji?" Whipping his head around, he almost lost his grip as he frantically searched the murky waters below. "Benji!" He couldn't see the tech anywhere, causing him to worry that the current was stronger than it appeared. What if Benji had lost consciousness and been dragged away by the water's flow?

_Shit! _He felt his heart rate rising and could practically hear it pounding in his ears. _I've killed Benji. How am I supposed to explain this to Ethan and Jane? Hey, guys! Sorry, but I kinda threw Benji off a bridge. How are you? _

"Benji! Can you hear me?" He tried once more and was rewarded with a distant groan of pain. "Benji? That you?"

"Mmmmm-yeh…" the voice was groggy and weak, but at least the tech was alive.

"Are you ok?"

"I would be if you stopped shouting." He paused for a second. "My head's spinning and I'm soaked. Otherwise I'm just super."

"Oh…" Brandt felt an increasing amount guilt as he looked down to see where the Brit was. After a few seconds of searching, he spotted him lying on his back on the riverbank. "Wait a second. Don't move, I'll be right down." He was sure that he heard Benji mumble something that sounded like 'whatever' but he chose to ignore it, concentrating on climbing back up the bridge. It was times like these that made him realise why all that physical training had been necessary when he joined IMF. The climbing exercises had always left him confused as to why they were needed, but now he knew. Although, he was pretty sure at the time, no one thought the skills would be used like _this._ Throwing his legs up, he hooked his knees over one of the beams and once they were secure, he had to rely on his upper body strength to hoist himself up. It took some effort, but he was soon on the solid ground of the bridge, taking off running despite his muscles screaming 'no'.

By the time he reached the riverbank, he was feeling ready to collapse, but he kept going until Benji came into sight. When he did, the analyst had to hold back a laugh. Benji was still lying on his back in the mud, dirt painting his entire body. His hair was scruffy and his face was covered in dark smudges; his eyes stood out against the dark brown of the mud. Brandt really struggled to keep down the laughter that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He accidentally let out a small snort and instantly regretted it.

"You fucking threw me of a fucking bridge!"

That was when Brandt officially lost it.

"It is not funny, William!" Benji tried to sit up but fell back down when the world began to spin. "I'm gonna kill you…" The threat came out as a whisper, losing any potential intimidation on the way and only succeeding in making Brandt laugh more.

"You look… ridiculous…" Brandt exclaimed between heaved breaths, resulting in another glare from Benji and a handful of mud hitting him in the stomach. The analyst yelped and whined something about just having the coat dry cleaned.

"Well you sound ridiculous, giggling like some hyperactive schoolgirl."

Brandt looked up from where he was wiping off the mud. "I do NOT giggle!" Benji scoffed at this and ran a hand over his face, smudging the dirt spectacularly before slowly getting to his feet. Seeing as Brandt was preoccupied by laughing and brushing off his jacket, he wasn't prepared for the tech walking up to him and snatching his scarf from around his neck. "Hey! Come on!" He motioned to Benji with his hand and he could only watch as the Brit used the material to remove the mud from his face.

"Thanks for that." Benji smiled as he dropped the now dirtied scarf into Brandt's outstretched hand. The analyst looked at the item miserably.

"Don't mention it…"

"Oh I won't." Benji began to walk away. "But I will be mentioning how you threw me off a bridge to Ethan and Jane."

"Hey!" Brandt jogged to catch up with the tech. "You should be thanking me. I saved your life back there. Would you rather I left you to be killed by that car?"

"At least I would have taken my dignity with me." Benji retorted.

Brandt paused for a second. "Touché… So what now?"

"Well, I suppose I better call Ethan to… oh wait, I forgot. My phone will be fried."

Brandt rolled his eyes and pulled out his own phone. "Shut up."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ethan pulled up the car in front of his teammates and gave Jane a questioning glance before rolling down the window.

"Uh, hey guys…" his voice was both perplexed and amused as he looked Benji up and down.

"What happened here?" Jane leant forward to see. Benji huffed before pointing to Brandt.

"I'm sure Brandt would love to explain, right Brandt?" The tech walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, hang on…" Brandt held up his hands. "I don't think Benji should be allowed to ride in the car…"

"What?" the three responses came at the exact same time, right before Benji's "Why not?"

The analyst's reply of "Well, he does kinda smell like a toilet…" was met with three unimpressed glares.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Brandt strolled along the road, kicking at the dirt as he went. He envied Benji right now, who was probably back at the hotel having a nice warm shower while he was stuck making his own way. A car pulling up beside him brought him out of his daze. He knew who it was immediately and kept walking, the vehicle slowly creeping alongside him.

"So you thought about what you said?" Jane's voice drifted from the car, the smile evident in her voice even though Brandt wasn't looking at her.

"I can't believe you're doing this. I'm not a child that needs punishing. It's pathetic…"

"You hurt Benji's feelings, Will." He could tell now that she was close to laughing. "Besides, it wasn't me who ordered it. Blame Ethan."

"Whatever." Brandt kicked another stone as he walked, keeping his head down. There was a short pause before Jane spoke again.

"Alright. If that's how you want it." Brandt looked up just in time to see her driving off again.

"Hey! Wait!"

But the car had already gone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_So there you go. Didn't think I'd let Brandt off that easy for making fun of my boy xD _

_Hope you liked it! _

_Much love x_


End file.
